Naturalmente, zorro
by Yumipon
Summary: [Viñeta] Cuando Nick escuchó a Judy dar su magnífica explicación sobre los depredadores y el salvajismo, comprendió que no podía sino causarle miedo y desconfianza. Por su propio bien - y el de ella - tendría que dejar el sueño de ser su compañero, de lado.


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, todos tienen su respectivo derecho de autor. El escrito está hecho sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Viñeta  
Naturalmente, zorro**_

Cuando escuchó a Judy decir esas palabras, Nick tuvo un fugaz viaje al pasado. Ese pasado donde se le juzgó por el simple hecho de ser un zorro. No era un mamífero tierno y adorable, como un topo, o una _inofensiva_ cebra – todo el mundo olvidaba por completo el daño que podían causar con sus patas, pero él lo sabía bien. No, para nada, no era abrazable ni querible como una linda conejita.

Él había sido, era y sería siempre, un _astuto_ , _falso y deshonesto_ zorro. Ese animal que era reconocido por su rapidez mental, su habilidad para idear estratégicos planes maestros y sus pequeños y filosos colmillos, que usaba para desgarrar la carne. Sin importar lo que sintiera o pensara, ni siquiera lo que acababa de hacer junto a esa _adorable_ conejita, la oficial Judy Hopps, él nunca dejaría de ser un zorro. Estaba condenado por su genética, la naturaleza le jugaba en contra muy a pesar de sus deseos. ¿No podía simplemente, ser considerado alguien confiable, seguro? ¡Hasta los tigres tenían más oportunidades que él! Pero claro, ellos habían estado en peligro de extinción, no era lo mismo…

Miró el papel que tenía en sus manos, la forma que había llenado pensando que podía encajar, que realmente era posible que alguien lo considerara un amigo, como alguien en quien confiar. Aunque fuese una pequeña coneja – o especialmente, si era ella –, era agradable que te vieran de forma confiable, honesta; todo lo contrario a lo que, durante su vida entera, tuvo que escuchar que era. Negó con un gesto, la idea de formar parte de algo _más grande_ sin ser juzgado ni temido, era tentadora, hasta reconfortante de cierto modo, pero sólo era una idea, un imposible de lograr para él. Porque nunca dejaría de ser un depredador.

Pensó que podía, por una vez, dejar atrás todos esos prejuicios y hacer algo que realmente lo motivara a ser mejor. Por un instante, se permitió soñar que realmente sería el compañero de la oficial Hopps, que él mismo podría ser un oficial… _Iluso_.

No quiso escuchar más excusas, pretextos ni explicaciones. Judy había dicho suficiente, y sabía perfectamente que ella no confiaba al cien por ciento en él. Su repelente para zorros, la cara que comenzaba a transformarse en pánico, el movimiento rápido para tener a la mano cómo defenderse… eran la prueba más contundente de ello. Todo había sido una ilusión. Natural, biológica e históricamente, los conejos les temían a los zorros porque eran sus _presas_ , y por las palabras que ella había dicho, los instintos prevalecían más allá de los deseos. Era imposible suprimir la evolución, ésta se quedaba grabada en tu ADN. Le dejó el formulario y se marchó, volvería a ser lo que siempre sería, no podía negar su naturaleza. Y no sólo lo haría para evitar que nuevamente lo juzgaran o ser objeto de dudas y desconfianza; también lo haría para no dañar a nadie – para no dañar a Judy – en caso de que tuviese razón y, en algún momento, llegaba a volverse salvaje y terminaba atacando a quienes, en algún momento, habían confiado en él.

Quizá algún día, alguien encontraría una cura, una solución al salvajismo y los depredadores podrían volverse nuevamente seres tan seguros como las presas. Esperaba que eso pasara, porque vivir en un mundo en el que no puedes creer más en sueños, no era lo que él deseaba tampoco.

Pero mientras, tendría que seguir siendo lo que la vida, la biología, _la naturaleza_ , dictaba que fuera: un falso, deshonesto y astuto _zorro_.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 594 sin incluir notas, título ni disclaimer.

* * *

 _ **P** rimera vez que incursiono en un fandom distinto al que estoy acostumbrada, y es con una pequeña viñeta del momento en el que Nick escucha a Judy hablar sobre los depredadores y el salvajismo. Espero que haya quedado bien, estoy abierta a comentarios. _

_**S** aludos~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
